The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor manufacturing and, more specifically, to a system and method for preventing product contamination and processing errors during the semiconductor manufacturing process.
An integrated circuit (IC) is formed by creating one or more devices (e.g., circuit components) on a semiconductor substrate using a fabrication process. As fabrication processes and materials improve, semiconductor device geometries have continued to decrease in size over the last several decades ago. For example, current fabrication processes are producing devices having feature sizes (e.g., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using the process) of less than 0.1 μm. However, the reduction in size of device geometries frequently introduces new challenges that need to be overcome.
A semiconductor fabrication facility may operate on a relatively continuous basis with many different manufacturing processes occurring simultaneously. To operate efficiently in this environment, there is a need to automate product identification, product tracking, process status, process control, equipment control, and equipment status.
Accordingly, an improved system and method are needed for tracking and controlling products during semiconductor manufacturing.